Homomorphic encryption (HE) is an encryption scheme which allows anyone to perform operations on underlying data without having a secret key. The results of such operations include encrypted data. A party possessing the secret key may decode and recover the results.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.